Falling Sensations
by LyaraCR
Summary: Numa noite, Dean se cansa. Como era de se esperar, seu anjo vem lhe guardar... PRESENTE PARA LEO-SHAKA. Slash leve, PWP, meio OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Oi pessoal! Passando para deixar mais uma fic de Supernatural. Essa, vai em especial para uma pessoa que sempre acompanha minhas fics: Leo-Shaka.

Espero que goste!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean X Castiel

Presente para Leo-Shaka.

XXX

Dirigia furioso. O velocímetro chegava a quase 160 por hora. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho. Estava com ódio de si mesmo por deixar Sam feri-lo daquele jeito. Por que diabos ele tinha que se gabar como o mais forte? Como o certinho, como o "Senhor Perfeito"? Será que ele não entendia que isso machucava? Tudo bem, irmãos são mesmo pra essas coisas, pra brigar, machucar, e depois tudo voltar ao normal... Mas quando a coisa passa para um nível ridículo de competição a casa cai. Cai do melhor e mais desastroso modo possível... E com eles, não foi diferente.

**Flashback**

Cansado de ouvir Sam se gabar com frases do tipo "sem mim você estaria morto" ou "você está me atrasando Dean", escutou mais algumas palavras irritantes e não resistiu: Sua mão suplicava por contato. Contato com a cara de Sam, num murro muito bem dado, que fez o mais novo ir ao chão e parar de cuspir impropérios como os que fazia questão de usar para dizer-se no comando.

**Flashback Off**

Sentia-se culpado por ter deixado Sam no chão, com cara de nó, assustado com a única reação que não esperava. É verdade. Dean sabia sim, ser tão ou igualmente forte à Sam, mas ter que escutar coisas que, ao seu ver definiam-se humilhações, dói no ego... Ainda mais se tratando de Dean Winchester.

Passou tão velozmente num cruzamento, que só notou o "quase-bate" com a buzina da carreta que pôde ver pelo retrovisor.

— Whoa! — riu — Podia ter batido!

Riu ainda mais. Ligou o som. Estava sentindo a raiva passar, dando lugar à adrenalina gritante. Sim, precisava de adrenalina.

Avistou uma carreta mais a frente.

— Vai comer poeira, meu chapa!

Gritou. Afundou o pé no acelerador e, chegando a 180, se emparelhou lado a lado com a carreta.

XXX

Sim, estava caindo. Despencando, pra falar a verdade. Rezou, rezou como sempre fazia, para que caísse em um lugar legal ao menos. Não havia como abrir suas asas, então, fechou os olhos e moveu-se para o plano astral. Não, não machucaria mais sua forma humana.

XXX

Avistou fortes luzes a sua frente. Afundou o pé no acelerador. Não, não daria certo. O filho da puta estava acelerando, não queria ceder lugar.

— Oh, cheat!

Praguejou, metendo o pé no freio, girando, saindo da estrada e quase, mas quase mesmo, capotando sobre as areias daquele fim de mundo.

Estava de olhos fechados; Não percebeu quando os fechara, mas o fez. Sim, porque os abriu ao sentir uma mão sobre seu ombro direito e ao ouvir uma voz familiarmente calma.

— Você está bem?

Nesse instante, tudo parou. A música, a tremedeira, o medo... Até mesmo a raiva. Do contrário, sua adrenalina foi aos céus!

— Castiel?

Seu coração continuava acelerado. O bastante para o anjo meter a mão sobre seu peito e sussurrar:

— Easy, Dean... Não precisa ficar tão apavorado...

— M-mas...

— Não comigo. — sorriu e afastou sua mão — Tem noção do que fez?

— B-bom... Pra falar a verdade, agora, não tenho não. Ainda não...

Dean estava brilhando em um lindo tom branco-gelo.

— Podia ter morrido...

— Foi você?

— Eu o que?

— Que me tirou da pista?

— Não... Deve ter sido alguém que te gosta muito.. Do contrário, teria virado... Pastel.

Riu. Riram. Até que para um anjo, o censo de humor de Castiel não era tão ruim.

— E quanto ao idiota que tentou me matar?

— Bom, pode-se dizer que... Ele vai cair.

— Quê?

— Deixa pra lá... Amanhã você entende. Agora pode me dizer por que saiu depois de enfiar a mão na cara de seu irmão mais novo e tentou se matar?

— Hey! Cas!! Eu não tentei me matar!

— Tá... Certo...

— E... E eu.. saí porque não conseguia olhar pra cara cínica dele dizendo "eu sou o melhor" ou "sem mim você não é nada" e coisas do gênero... Eu só queria um pouco de adrenalina!

— Adrenalina Dean? O "chefe do apocalipse" querendo adrenalina?! Por favor...

— E-eu... Só queria extravasar!

— E com isso quase se mata. Eu teria que te buscar lá em baixo de novo. Você não quer mais duas marcas minhas, quer?

— Bom... Levando em conta as que eu já tenho...

— Enfim: Você vai dar partida em direção ao motel...

— Não! Não mesmo! — interrompeu Dean — pra lá eu não volto.

— **Você vai dar partida em direção ao motel e vai pra cama assim que chegar. Amanhã vai desculpar-se com Sam. Ele vai precisar disso e você tem que fazê-lo.**

O anjo disse. Seriedade em sua voz, a fazendo parecer altíssima, mesmo que não passasse de uma simples conversa. Não, Castiel não estava gritando. Era apenas o fato de sua entonação ter mudado para algo frio. Frio demais para um humano. Aquilo não era uma instrução. Era uma ordem. E quem era Dean para desobedecer...

Calado, deu partida. O anjo o acompanhou em todo o percurso, até estacionar.

— Nossa! Isso que é anjo da guarda...

— Sem brincadeiras por favor, Dean...

O anjo saiu do carro e se assentou sobre o capô.

Dean fez o mesmo.

— Não vai entrar? Tem um pedido de desculpas à fazer...

— Ele já deve estar dormindo... Vou deixar pra amanhã..

— Dean... Não vai te matar se você for até ele e se desculpar. — olhava dentro dos olhos do Winchester — E sim, eu sei que vai doer seu orgulho, mas você precisa disso tanto quanto ele.

— Não! Eu não preciso Cas...

Abaixou a cabeça. Castiel passou um braço por sobre seus ombros e disse:

— Sim, você precisa Dean. E sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Não adianta lutar contra. Isso só vai feri-lo ainda mais.

— Droga... Por que ele sempre tem que se achar o melhor? — reclamou — Ele é o melhor, Cas?

— Não há melhores ou piores, Dean... Há diferentes.

Dean encostou a cabeça no ombro de Castiel.

— Eu estou tão cansado... Desde que voltei, ele tem dormido com aquele demônio quase todos os dias, e sei que ele está ficando mau... Cada vez mais. Não adianta eu tentar. Não consigo de forma alguma que eles se afastem...

A dor de Dean era sentida por Castiel. Era o anjo protetor de Dean, mas não havia nada ao seu alcance. Se alguém podia afastar Sam de Ruby e acabar com a dor de Dean, era ele próprio. Castiel sabia que ele teria que jogar sujo, mas era assim que as coisas eram. Sujas.

Não, Castiel não estava caindo. Não por pensar assim, não por compartilhar a dor de Dean, mas sim por senti-la. Sim. Estava sentindo. Não só essa dor. Sentia. Muitas coisas, mas coisas que não sabia colocar nome. Sim. Estava sentindo. E talvez por isso se sentisse caindo.

Dean suspirou. Castiel sentiu algo estranho transcorrer seu corpo. Olhou para Dean. Ele estava tão perto... E ao mesmo tempo tão longe...

O tocou a face numa carícia terna.

— Não vai me apagar, vai?

Perguntou Dean com a voz rouca, parecendo nem ao menos querer falar.

— Não, não vou.

Respondeu o anjo da mesma maneira. Seu toque era tão acolhedor, tão quente... Era tudo que Dean precisava...

Recriminou-se por pensar de tal modo. Castiel era um anjo. Dean não devia se sentir necessitado de sua presença.

— Cas.. O que diria se eu dissesse que preciso da sua presença?

— Diria que... Também preciso da sua.

Afirmou o anjo. A expressão já nem tão "em branco" como sempre. Trazia um tom de angústia, uma angústia leve, que ressaltava os olhos azuis, os deixando mais vivos e melancólicos, dignos de uma obra de arte.

E então, Castiel sorriu.

Aquela imagem diante do olhar de Dean o fez suspirar mais uma vez.

— Preciso tanto de você Cas...

Cerrou os olhos para desfrutar da presença tão querida do anjo...

Castiel sentiu seu coração disparar. O que era aquilo que o estava fazendo querer gravar cada pedacinho da face de Dean? E o que diabos fazia querer acabar com os poucos centímetros entre eles?

Fez o que qualquer humano faria: Num impulso, acolheu Dean em seu peito num abraço apertado.

Como reação, o Winchester olhou para a face de Castiel, ficando preso no brilho diferente que seus olhos adquiriram.

E, como num passe de mágica, o anjo quebrou a distância que teimava em restar entre eles. Aqueles lábios macios e quentes tocaram os de Dean de um modo terno, em um simples selo.

Simples selo este, que o Winchester, mesmo estático por breves segundos tratou de aprofundar, segurando a cintura de Castiel de maneira possessiva, enquanto sentia a mão deste em seu pescoço, acariciando os pequenos fios de sua nuca.

Dean sentia aquela língua contra a sua... Castiel sabia perfeitamente o que fazer. Isso deixava seu humano fascinado. Sabia como ceder, sabia como impor.. Aquele impasse os estava deixando ainda mais desesperados. Sim, estavam desesperados. Aquele simples beijo se tornou um amasso. Um amasso que tirava qualquer amargura da boca e da alma de quem quer que fosse.

E em meio à tal impasse, ambos se lembravam da frase: "A ordem dos fatores não altera o produto." Dean riu. Castiel riu. Quebraram o contato.

— Você vai cair, Cas...

— Se você prometer precisar de mim dessa maneira de agora em diante, não me importo...

Não, Castiel não cairia por fazer o bem a alguém. Sim, estava fazendo bem à Dean. Não importava se este "fazer o bem" implicava em contato ou desejos carnais, ou até mesmo sentimentos. Era de bom coração. De ambas as partes.

— Não prometo Cas, eu juro.

Sim, Dean havia jurado. E Castiel sabia que ele falava a verdade...

Colou os lábios mais uma vez. Aquele jeito de Dean deixava tudo mais gostoso...

Prensou o Winchester sobre o capô do carro. Dean se assentou e abriu as pernas...

Quebraram o contato apenas para Castiel colar a boca ao pescoço do homem à sua frente.

E sem mais querer pensar em pecados, pressionou seus quadris contra os dele, fazendo-o gemer.

Deixara-lhe uma marca no pescoço.

Dean afastou o anjo e disse:

— Vem comigo.

Andaram uns poucos passos e adentraram o quarto do motel, depois de Dean abrir a fechadura com toda a dificuldade do mundo pelo fato de Castiel estar-lhe encoxando ali mesmo. E quem era ele para não se pressionar contra a casta protuberância do outro...

O quarto estava vazio. Um bilhete jazia colado com um adesivo de florzinha na tela da TV. Escrito em lilás com glitter, Sam dizia:

"Fui comprar uns remédios e tomar umas cervejas.. Não demoro. Caso volte e veja, não pedi nada pra jantar. Faca isso pra nós.

Sam."

— Tá vendo? Ele precisa de você.

Disse Castiel depois de trancar a porta, indo até Dean.

— Ele pareceu precisar decorar o bilhete.

— Carinho...

— Que seja... Mas eu, preciso de uma outra coisa agora...

Abraçou Castiel, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço sem cerimônias.

— Mesmo? Parece precisar de um banho bem frio...

— Também. Mas sabe, hoje tenho escolha... Prefiro atenção. Bem quente, ali...

Apontou em direção à cama. Castiel o puxou pela gola da camisa até a mesma, o jogando sem muita delicadeza, do jeito que Dean gostava.

Arrancou o sobretudo, que porventura hoje era preto e assentou-se sobre os quadris de Dean, beijando-o em seguida.

Dean rolou sobre Castiel. Castiel re-inverteu as coisas.

Aquilo ainda duraria por um longo tempo...

XXX

No bar, Sam decorava um guardanapo com a mesma caneta lilás que havia deixado o bilhete. Queria que Dean o perdoasse. Muito. Era sua única família além de Bobby..

Iria para "casa". Estava cansado. Já havia certo tempo que estava ali bebendo e pensando na vida.

Guardou a caneta e o guardanapo no bolso. Deixou algumas notas sobre o balcão e pôs-se a caminhar para casa.

Durante todo o caminho repensou as tolices que havia feito ultimamente. Ele não era perfeito. Não sabia se Dean o perdoaria, mas não custava tentar, não é mesmo?

XXX

Sentiu mais alguns ataques ao seu ponto fraco e em poucos segundos se desfez nos braços daquele que era seu protetor pela segunda vez.

Saíram do chuveiro, se enxugaram e Castiel se vestiu. Dean colocou apenas uma bermuda preta de tecido leve. Estava exausto.

— Bom... Já vou indo...

— Ah.. Por que não fica Cas?

— Egoísmo é pecado, Dean...

Se beijaram em frente à porta pela última vez. As línguas se tocando, a evidente excitação de Dean e as mãos experientes (?) de Castiel... Tudo isso tornando mais um momento perfeito, até que o click da porta sendo destrancada se fez presente.

Se afastaram assustados e em menos de dois segundos, um Sam aparentemente exausto entrou.

— Dean? Castiel?

Reparou no estado "levemente" despenteado de cada um, em seus lábios vermelhos e em suas feições...

— Olá e Adeus, Sam...

Disse Castiel indo porta afora e acenando para Dean.

O Winchester mais novo trancou a porta e olhou para Dean. Este estava completamente sem graça.

— O... que... o Castiel tava fazendo aqui?

Dean abraçou Sam sem motivo aparente.

— Me perdoe...

Desarmou o mais novo, que retribuiu o gesto e sentiu um nó em sua garganta.

— Só se você me perdoar também.

XXX

Castiel sorriu. Sabia o que acontecera. Éh... Dois coelhos com uma paulada só.

Agora, graças à ele, haviam duas almas felizes. Duas não. três, contando com a sua própria.

Fim!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E aí? Mereço comentários?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Vim trazer uma coisa que não sabia se publicava ou não... A fic era pra ser one-shot, mas me deu certa vontade de colocar mais sentimento entre eles e... Saiu isso...

Espero que gostem!

XXX

Sim, havia sucumbido ao desejo mais carnal da humanidade. O sexo. E havia sucumbido por aquele que jamais poderia ter tocado. Seu protegido..

Se tivesse uma auréola, provavelmente estaria a girando nos dedos agora, enquanto pensava em sua tão esperada queda. Não que quisesse cair, não que tivesse certeza disso, mas temia. Se caísse, não teria como proteger Dean. Não como anjo.

Mesmo assim, não se arrependia. Sabia o que existia dentro de seu peito. Era algo sincero. Algo pelo qual se vale à pena quebrar as regras, correr riscos. E talvez, até perder a sua graça.

Olhou para baixo. Sabia onde estavam. Lá em baixo... Naquele motel verde, que cobrava por hora. Era o único que haviam encontrado por ali. Sorriu. Por sorte havia encontrado uma torre de alta tensão que lhe permitia observar quase toda a cidade sem ter que se mover apenas no plano astral. Nesse momento, ele estava fazendo Sam feliz. Havia o deixado dirigir e estavam cantando juntos.

Se não soubesse no que ele pensava, estaria com o sentimento que os humanos chamam de ciúme. Mas sabia que tudo o que havia naquela mente tão sofredora, era seu nome. Sua face, seus toques e uma pergunta: Por que sumira por três malditos dias?

Sorriu. Se pensava isso, seu sentimento não era em vão. Dean sentia algo, não importava o que. Se estava preocupado com sua ausência, certamente sentia a mesma corroer-lhe aos pouquinhos por dentro.

Pensou um pouco e sorriu. Por que diabos estava sorrindo tanto ultimamente? Bom, decerto não importava. Estava gostando. Quando se viu sorrir diante do espelho pela primeira vez, achou... Legal, como dizem os que habitam o plano abaixo de seus pés. Achou diferente, interessante. Mas essa explicação não era motivo suficiente.

Resolveu deixar pra lá. Não queria um nó em sua mente. Sentiu um vento gelado. Choveria mais tarde. Mesmo assim, ele tinha um lugar para ficar "aqui embaixo"... Faria uma visita à Dean mais tarde.

Levantou-se, abriu os braços e se deixou dobrar para frente com o balançar do vento. Caiu. Porém, não chegou ao chão.

Sumiu. Evaporou. Certamente fora para o céu se arrumar para dominar o coração do Winchester por mais uma vez.

Lá em baixo...

Sam estacionara o carro em frente a porta do quarto de motel.

— Lar doce lar.

Riram. Dean entrou e foi direto para a cama. Sam trancou-os ali.

— Vou tomar um banho e mais tarde vou dar uma volta. Vem comigo?

— Pra volta ou pro banho?

Riram mais uma vez.

— Não Sam... Não vou não... Tô querendo descansar por hoje.. Leva o carro... E se bater, eu juro: faço você consertar sozinho em poucas horas, caso contrário, sua namorada morre.

Apontou para o notebook de Sam. Este apenas sorriu e fechou a porta do banheiro.

Dean recostou-se sobre a cama macia por onde tantos já haviam passado. Pensou no que ocorrera há três dias...

"Por que ele sumiu?" Perguntou-se em pensamento. Estava sentindo falta dele, da tão apreciada presença angelical... Queria conversar com ele, queria que ele ouvisse seus sentimentos, seus problemas, suas alegrias, suas conquistas... Queria que ele ouvisse que Sam estava se afastando do lado negro aos poucos, mesmo que três dias não fosse tempo suficiente para ter certeza. Sam estava diferente... Mais doce, como era logo após aquele fim-de-semana longe de Stanford... Estava mais leve, menos culpado por tudo que acontecia à sua volta...

Mas ele não estava ali. Não mais. E tudo que se passava pela mente de Dean eram coisas como "Ele caiu", ou "Ele não quer mais proteger a mim", ou até mesmo "Por que me abandonou?".

O que teria que fazer? Rezar? Mais? Estava começando a não acreditar nessas coisas... Estava começando a duvidar que Castiel o escutasse estando onde quer que estivesse.

Deixou o sono abraçar-lhe. Estava cansado. Ultimamente vinha trocando o dia pela noite. E nesses três dias, havia permanecido frente à janela, acordado por toda a noite. Por qual motivo? Pela esperança de lidar com aquela presença. A presença que tanto queria agora...

XXX

Algumas horas mais e acordou.

Abriu os olhos esverdeados e notou Sam sentado na cama ao lado. Este escrevia numa espécie de agenda que havia arrumado pelas estradas da vida. E com a mesma caneta lilás...

— Por que tá usando essa caneta hoje?

Perguntou rouco.

— Ah... Não sei. Deu vontade. E eu tava com preguiça pra ir até a conveniência arrumar de outra cor.

— Tem várias canetas na minha bolsa...

— O que? Qual é! Não posso escrever com a caneta por ser lilás?

— Não tá mais aqui quem falou, Samantha... Se alguém pega isso, vai achar que é de uma linda garotinha indefesa que nós seqüestramos para um ritual satânico...

Riu da própria piada sem graça. Seria um sinal?

Não... Provavelmente não. Essas coisas não existem. Não para ele.

Levantou-se e foi tomar banho.

Algum tempo depois, saiu. Estava barbeado, cheirando àquele perfume adocicado que usava em ocasiões especiais, vestido com um jeans batido e uma camisa cinza que deixava seus músculos à mostra.

— Nossa! Esperando alguém?

— Por quê?

— Esse cheiro...

Percebeu então o que lhe passara batido até agora. Havia usado aquele perfume. Não. Recusou. Isso não era um sinal.

Sam se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

— Já vai?

Perguntou, sentado na beirada da cama.

— Já... Vou dar uma olhada nos "melhores bares" pra caso você queira sair amanhã...

Sorriu. Dean retribuiu o gesto e pôde ver Sam sair calmamente. Já havia escurecido.

Ligou o som e foi folhear o diário de seu pai, quando um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha. Largou o que fazia e parou em frente à janela. Começava a chover. Observou a perfeição de cada gota.. Todas caiam do mesmo modo, sempre acompanhadas...

A solidão doeu-lhe o peito. "Por que não está aqui?" Rezou, mais uma vez...

Alguém bateu à porta. Seria Sam? Não. Ele havia levado a chave extra...

Caminhou até lá e abriu sem olhar. Notou sapatos italianos negros como o céu. Um jeans azul escuro, um sobretudo preto e uma camisa branca. Só então, olhou para aqueles olhos tão genuínos.

— Quem disse que não estou aqui?

Indagou o anjo. Dean ficou estático por alguns segundos, para só então sorrir e dar passagem ao outro.

Fechou a porta e cedeu àqueles braços tão aclamados...

— Senti sua falta...

— Eu sei.

— Você estava comigo?

— Eu sempre estou com você.

Sentiu ter os lábios beijados por aquele que cheirava a rosas, aquele que o acolhia, o escutava. Aquele que era sua perdição e que ao mesmo tempo não deixava de ser o seu anjo.

Lá fora, a chuva caía e com certeza embalaria a longa noite daquelas duas almas que se uniriam mais uma vez não só por desejo carnal, mas sim pelo laço que haviam criado através de um sentimento aparentemente impossível...

XXX

Bom, espero que tenha ficado legal...


	3. Chapter 3

Bom, mais uma ceninha resolveu saltar da minha mente enquanto ouvia uma música triste (pelo menos ao meu ver) e achei que ficou legal... Quem quiser arriscar a ler... Fique à vontade! :)

XXX

— Não! E-eu não sou capaz!

— Sim! Você é! Eu te conheço mais que você próprio!

— Mas você não pode sentir o que sinto!

Agarrou-lhe a gola da camisa e o estampou contra a parede. O silêncio tomou o momento.

Suas mãos pararam de exercer pressão sobre o tecido. O soltou. Virou-lhe as costas.

— Se você não se acha capaz, então não há nada que eu possa fazer...

Saiu porta afora.

— Hey!

Gritou. Foi atrás. Encontrou apenas a varanda vazia. A chuva caia como lágrimas do céu. E ele não mais estava ali.

Correu. Desceu as escadas e quando tocou o chão, pôde ver sua silhueta cruzar a esquina.

Correu. Não havia ninguém nas ruas daquele pequeno povoado.

O alcançou frente uma praça. As gotas encharcavam ambos.

— Cas...

Abraçou-lhe as costas. Por que ele não desaparecera como sempre? E em resposta, o anjo disse:

— Por que precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Dean riu sem humor.

— Com essa chuva quem não esfria?

— Por favor... Me deixe em paz.

— Hey... Desculpa.

O anjo soltou-se do abraço. Olhou para Dean. Parecia chateado com ele.

— Não posso simplesmente te desculpar. Você não me fez nada. Não há motivos para tal.

—Hey... E-eu.. Só... Não quero brigar...

— Se não quer brigar, Dean, devia repensar seus conceitos sobre si mesmo. Se você foi capaz de iniciar tal coisa, é claramente capaz de acabar com ela!

Disse ríspido. Dean franziu o cenho.

— Desculpe por causar o caos, mas eu juro Castiel, **eu não sabia o que estava fazendo!**

— Eu **não** disse nesse sentido...

— Não?! —o rei do sarcasmo — Então em qual droga de sentido você disse? No que eu sou capaz de estragar as coisas, mas sequer sou capaz de pensar em consertá-las?

Dean estava com raiva. Castiel estava com raiva.

— Eu **nunca** duvidei de sua capacidade Dean! Eu só queria que fosse capaz de reconhecer quem você realmente é!

— E **quem **eu sou, Castiel?! Quem diabos eu sou? Sou só uma droga de caçador com um irmão que tem sangue demoníaco e com um apocalipse pra enfrentar sem sequer saber como!

— Você é você Dean! A peça chave disso tudo! E quanto ao seu irmão, não, ele **não** é mais forte que você! Não há fortes ou fracos. Eu já te disse!

— Não importa o que você me disse! Eu não acredito!

Castiel abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes, tentando dizer algo que resultou-se em nada. Virou as costas e caminhou. Dean sentiu seu peito doer. Olhou para baixo enquanto sua vista nublava com as lágrimas.

— Cas...

Olhou em volta. Nada...

—Que droga! Por que justo agora desaparece?

Gritou, começando a andar em direção a uma árvore grande, enquanto falava diversas coisas, como "eu sou idiota" ou "me perdoe, por favor"...

Recostou-se na árvore. Sentia o frio tocar-lhe a pele, sentia o peito doer pelo que havia dito ao anjo. "Droga! Por que eu sempre estrago as coisas?!"

— Não some agora Cas... Eu preciso tanto de você... Me perdoa...

Disse baixinho, para que apenas ele mesmo pudesse ouvir. Sabia, ou pelo menos achava que o anjo não fosse escutá-lo. Escorregou devagar até assentar-se aos pés daquela árvore que parecia o acolher em suas sombras, tentando inutilmente proteger-lhe da chuva...

— Se precisa de mim, por que não me mostra como eu posso ajudá-lo?

Dean olhou para cima. Castiel estava ao seu lado. Os olhos vermelhos, algumas lágrimas rolando face abaixo em meio à chuva... Os fios curtos bagunçados, o casaco ensopado...

— Cas...

Dean se levantou e abraçou o anjo, que retribuiu...

Ficaram abraçados, deixando que apenas suas lágrimas se movessem. Ambos estavam com medo do futuro. Dean, por não acreditar-se capaz e Castiel por saber que sim, ele era, mas não reconheceria até na hora H e sofreria por isso...

E sim, Castiel estava chorando. Dean afastou-se do abraço e o olhou a face. O tocou como se fosse uma peça rara extremamente frágil.

— You're crying...

— Yes, I am...

— Why?

— 'Cause I don't want to see your pain printed in your face, in your eyes... I don't want to see you cry... It hurts..

— Love hurts...

E em meio a sussurros, se beijaram.. Um toque fraterno. Angelical, quente.

— Really... Love hurts...

— Can you feel?

— Isn't obvious?

Dean sorriu. Sentiu o coração disparar... Castiel havia confirmado que além de ter sentimentos, o que era estranho, se tratando de um anjo, tinha para com ele o melhor sentimento do mundo... Amor. Sim, ele também amava aquele ser celestial que agora o tomava os lábios numa espécie de carícia fraterna e ao mesmo tempo sensual.

— I love you, Cas...

— Love you too, Dee..

E agora, os céus pareciam chorar de emoção. As lágrimas caiam mais fortes, mas nem por isso mais frias.

E de mãos dadas, caminharam até o motel, que não estava muito longe dalí, em silêncio. Num silêncio agradável que parecia confortar ambas as almas, dizendo que agora, tudo estava bem.

Bateu a porta, foi estampado contra a parede. Começaram a perder as peças molhadas pelo curto caminho até a cama de Dean.

Tombaram.

Em meio à tudo aquilo, Dean deixou-se levar e perguntou, quebrando um beijo:

— Você pode sentir o quanto eu te amo?

Os olhos escurecidos de desejo do anjo fitaram os seus e ele disse:

— Claro. Não há como não sentir... Você é sincero Dean... Sua alma é um livro aberto...

— Promete que nunca vai me deixar?

— Prometo. E prometo o que mais você quiser.

—Promete então que vai sempre estar aqui...

— Mesmo que não esteja aqui, ao seu lado, **ele** estará...

Bateu a mão de leve sobre o próprio coração e Dean lacrimejou.

O anjo sentiu seus olhos marejarem e beijou seu protegido, continuando o que haviam pausado para um dos momentos mais bonitos, onde assumiam suas aparentes fraquezas, mas que na verdade apenas os tornavam mais fortes, dando-lhes ainda mais motivos para lutar. Lutar por si mesmos, pelo outro, pelo mundo, por um futuro juntos.

Porque sabiam: Enquanto existisse mundo, realidade e ar para respirarem, continuariam se amando do mesmo modo. E duvidavam que um dia, independente de ar, realidade ou mundo, esse sentimento deixaria de existir...

E mais uma vez, adormeceram abraçados. Sim, Castiel estava dormindo. Estaria caindo? Bom, pra falar verdade, não se importava. Se este era o preço para ficar ao lado de Dean, pagaria com todo o prazer do universo...

XXX

Não sei se perceberam, mas pra mim, Dean ainda vai dar a volta por cima. Se ele causou o apocalipse, ele se mostrará capaz de contê-lo no final.

Isso (sem querer desanimar ninguém) se o Kripke não matar um dos garotos primeiro (de novo).

Enfim... Tomara que tenham gostado!


End file.
